the_drama_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Katie
Katie is a contestant on Total Drama Island. She also made appearances in Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, and Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. The other contestants are often annoyed by her, due to her friendship with Sadie, however she has shown in challenges such as the dodgeball challenge to be able to compete on her own without her best friend. Biography Before Total Drama Katie grew up with her best friend, Sadie, in the town of Twig Harbour, in Toronto, Canada. The two did everything together, and occasionally got into trouble, doing things such as crashing Katie's mom's car into a snack shack. After Sadie decided to sign up for Total Drama, Katie did too, and the two were picked soon after. Arriving at Camp Wawanakwa Katie arrived with Sadie, and soon after, the two were placed on separate teams, much to their dismay. During the first challenge, Katie managed to convince Chris to allow her and Izzy to switch teams, and the two completed the challenge. Their team lost the challenge, and Katie voted off Ezekiel after he made sexist comments. The two continued to partake in challenges, and stayed together through all of them. Finally, during a challenge in the woods, they lost the rest of their team. They blamed each other and began to fight, and eventually they spent the night in a cave. The next day, they arrived after the other team, losing the challenge for their team. That night, Katie was voted off, but not before her and Sadie made up. A few days later, Katie was reunited with her best friend. Chance at a million dollars After the season wrapped up, Owen offered everyone the chance at a million dollars in exchange for his money. She teamed up with Sadie and Justin, but after they annoyed him, he ditched them in the cave. Once she realized Sadie also wanted to end up with Justin, the two begin to fight again, and wander out of the cave. After a few hours of fighting, Bridgette and Geoff run by being chased by a moose, and the four climb the pool ladder, prompting the two to make up. After the diving board breaks, Katie and Sadie fall in the pool of green jelly, and are disqualified from season two. Sitting in the sidelines During season two, Katie and Sadie watch from the Aftermath show, occasionally adding their opinions on what's happening. The two begin to develop a crush on Trent after his break up with Gwen, and they begin to bicker over him. After the season finished, they helped Gwen with her webshow, and eventually the cast of Total Drama was put up for an award. At the award show, they were told they weren't famous anymore, and the cast went on a comeback adventure. After Courtney crashed the bus they were on, Katie went for help with Geoff, and they found out they were absent when Chris cast the next season, disqualifying her again. She returned to the Aftermath once again, helping out with the telethon and when the time came, arriving in Hawaii with the other contestants. While in Hawaii, the volcano erupted, and the contestants barely managed to escape, however, she made it out. Appearances (24/146) Total Drama Island (11/28) * 101 Not So Happy Campers (Part 1) * 102 Not So Happy Campers (Part 2) * 103 The Big Sleep (no lines) * 104 Dodgebrawl (no lines) * 105 Not Quite Famous (no lines) * 106 The Sucky Outdoors * 111 Who Can You Trust? * 122 After the Dock of Shame * 125 I Triple Dog Dare You! (no lines) * 127 The Very Last Episode, Really! (no lines) * 128-60 Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island Total Drama Action (6/27) * 206 The Aftermath: Trent's Descent * 212 The Aftermath: Forgive and For-Gwen? * 218 The Aftermath: O-wen or Lose (no lines) * 225 Mutiny on the Soundstage (no lines) * 226 The Aftermath: Who Wants to Pick a Millionaire? (no lines) * 227-60 Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Show Total Drama World Tour (6/26) * 306 The Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water * 312 The Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon (no lines) * 318 The Aftermath: The Second Chance Challenge! (no lines) * 324 The Aftermath: Hawaiian Style (no lines) * 325 Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles (no lines) * 326 Hawaiian Punch (no lines) Total Drama: Revenge of the Island (1/13) * 401 Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! (no lines) Notes and trivia * Katie is labeled The Sweet Girl's. * Katie and Sadie starred in a movie titled "Mall Cop Force". * Katie and Sadie used to sell ice cream on a pier in their home town when they were children. ** Spumandi Laupar was their best selling ice cream. * Katie sewed her and Sadie's clothes. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Contestants Category:Original cast